Oyasumi Nasai Eriosu Merii Kurisumasu
by yumeusa
Summary: Whole title didn't fit, oh well. Okie, this is a one-parter, short story, It's a Christmas agnst fic...hehee. Pretty much it's Chibiusa's life after her home is destroyed. Takes place xmas eve and day.


Oyasumi Nasai... Eriosu; Merii Kurisumasu,Watashi No Koi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rini, Elios, Eos, and Elysia (though Eos and Elysia are  
  
unnamed in "Sailor Moon" and I named them- they are still not actually my charectors); nor do I own  
  
the original plot of the story "Sailor Moon"- that all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I did, however, write  
  
this story so please do not steal the plot of "Oyasumi Nasai...Eriosu; Merii Kurisumau, Watashi No  
  
Koi," because that is not very nice.   
  
  
  
A.N.: Okay, this is a one chapter fanfic and therefore was very difficult for me... I am , however, very  
  
pleased with how it came out and hope that you all are too. I am entering it to the Mirrored Dreams  
  
contest. If you would like to submit any holiday-theamed fanworks featuring Chibiusa (Rini) and or  
  
Elios (Helios) ,visit www.geocities.com/angelgoddessmissy for more details. The contest continues until  
  
there are 20 or so entries so submit your work ASAP! I hope you enjoy this story. Okay, here we go...  
  
I sat quietly on a green wooden bench that was half cleared of the snow that heavily covered all  
  
that was around it. It was Christmas eve but there were no halls for me to deck, no cinnamon scented  
  
candles for me to light and stare quietly at with the tiny flame flickering and jumping upon its thin wick.  
  
No cookies to bake, no stockings to hang by the chimney with care. There was me, and this bench, and  
  
the cold, wet snow that browned along the roads, and the cars that flew by with panicked drivers who  
  
rushed to the malls to face the consequences of their procrastination. The drivers who undoubtably  
  
knew about me but did no know me or know that I was the girl that sat there, now, on a damp, green,  
  
wooden bench. Merry Christmas to me, to the cars with the drivers who I'll never see, to the snow  
  
who dampens my clothes and freezes my blood. Merry Christmas to this bench who lets me sit, for  
  
now, until a man comes along, as he surely will- for they always do, and shoos me from you. Merry  
  
Christmas to those that I once knew, or perhaps still know, from my memories, and the spirits they left  
  
behind, but I' not sure, for this has not been proven to me, and therefore, is beyond me- at least for  
  
tonight. To a love I once had but left behind somewhere I can't seem to be able to find anymore. The  
  
one that pesters my dreams still today, the one with eyes so piercing and soulful they make me shiver  
  
when I can't even see them. The eyes that I wish would see me again, and recognize me the way noone  
  
else does. Goodnight... Elios.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
I woke up with a jolt, half expecting the smell of baking cookies and pumpkin pie to greet me. I  
  
snorted softly at my own ignorance and sat up, stretching my jaded limbs while my eyes- fearing the  
  
brightness they felt from behind their lids- remained closed. It took me a moment to realize that I felt  
  
not the dampness and bitter chill I was so accustomed to, nor the rough material of my decrepit  
  
clothing, but a warm, soft fiber that surrounded the chapped skin which stretched tightly over my thin  
  
body. I dared my eyes to open now. I was sitting on a mattress that was positioned in the center of a  
  
large and rather empty room- the only other furniture, an old mahogany vanity adorned with a thick  
  
layer of dust that had accumulated upon it. The floor was crystal, as were the walls, and reflected the  
  
light that was brought through the great (but also dusty) windows. My breathe caught, this place  
  
reminded me of my old home- the one I had lost only a year before, when I had lost everything else that  
  
I knew. I heard the sound of a door creaking open and I spun around to see who was coming in. A  
  
beautiful woman, seemingly only a few years my senior came through the wooden doorway and smiled  
  
at me. "Ah, you're awake," she said sweetly to me. She looked familiar; from a long time ago.  
  
I stared at her dumbly and silently and wondered what the Hell could be going on. "I'm sorry, you must  
  
be dreadfully confused... I'm Eos, menard of this shrine, my little brother brought you here... may I  
  
inquire as to what you are called by? I'm afraid I am uninformed..."  
  
"I'm... Serenity... but most people... I was called by Rini..." The menard took in a sharp breathe.  
  
"Serenity? As in heir to the legendary Mare Selenitatis del Luna?" I nodded.   
  
"Chiba Selenity Tsukino Hime" I whispered my title. It had been so long since I had heard it  
  
" You look so different... you have grown....Well this explains my brother's desire to bring you here  
  
today... oh, yes, and a Merry Christmas morn, Lady Serenity. I will tell my siblings of your waking"  
  
"Mer- Merry Christmas Menard Eos..." And with that she left the room.  
  
There were so many things that I should have asked Eos, I realized after she was completely out  
  
of sight. There was so much I was wondering about. 'How did I get here, and for that matter, where is  
  
here? This couldn't be the Crystal palace, could it?... No, it was destroyed in the attack and anyway,  
  
she said it was a shrine...but ...that doesn't tell me much at all ... So where...? Where the Hell am I?' I  
  
decided it was pointless to guess anymore so I flopped backwards onto the mattress... making the  
  
springs push me gently up and down a few times. I looked up to the vaulted ceilings for a moment  
  
'Elios... I wonder what you're doing now...' I felt a slight stinging in my eyes and sighed 'Ugh, Rini,  
  
stop thinking about him...' Rolling over on my side, I twirled a couple strands of my mass of rosy pink  
  
hair around a slender finger. It had grown much longer and now fell to just below my knees. I looked  
  
over to the mirror on the vanity from were I lay. I was raggetty and very thin from lack of nurture, my  
  
eyes were dark with exhaustion and my lips were cracked and scabby and drawn into a frown. I was  
  
wearing a red, velvet, long-sleeved dress that flared out greatly at the waist and fell to just above my  
  
knees. The hem was silvery white faux fur, as was the lining of the sleeves and bodice, as well as the  
  
cuffs of the sleeves. In the center of the bosom was a crystal broach in the shape of the north star. The  
  
same faux fur was made into cozy leg-warmers that adorned my shins.   
  
I heard a deep voice just outside the large mahogany door. " She is?! And she's okay, right?"  
  
"She's fine, honestly, Elios, relax..." Eos's voice sounded. I froze. My heart stopped beating, my lungs  
  
stopped working, my mouth went absolutely dry. 'Elios??? It can't be...!' The door flew open,  
  
revealing a tall, muscular man with unruly, snowy hair and deep, shimmering amber eyes. His features  
  
were chiseled and gorgeous and his lips were full and slightly parted. My eyes were locked on him and  
  
all of my limbs felt like pudding and my body shivered convulsively. His lips broke out into a small  
  
smile. "Elios..." I whispered and my vision became abstracted by the tears forming in them. He walked  
  
up to the mattress and leaned down to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Otome..." he sighed into  
  
my ear. I began to cry freely and grabbed his shirt to pull him in closer to me. Elios lifted my chin and  
  
looked into my swollen eyes with his own deep golden ones and whipped my tears away with his  
  
thumb. I blushed and turned my head away from him, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he just pulled my  
  
face to look at his again and kissed my lips softly. "Merry Christmas," he smiled, " come on." He  
  
pulled me up and led me out into another large room- very similar to the other in architecture but had a  
  
large fireplace with thick logs ablaze in it. A large evergreen tree stood proudly in a corner, it shone  
  
with many lights of all different colors. And had an array of presents tumbling out from underneath it.  
  
Candles were lit around the room and a large wreath was hung above the fireplace. I gasped and Elios  
  
smiled his handsome smile at me. "Is it to you're liking?" He asked, beaming. I didn't know what to  
  
say so I hugged him tightly, and he pulled me up into his arms- pulling me off my feet. "Ee-ah, Elios...  
  
what are you...?" He laughed and put me down.   
  
"Scared you, did I?" I pouted.  
  
"No." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Okay, maybe..." He laughed.   
  
"Go on," He whispered, noticing me staring at the tree once more. I turned to him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"The gold one... open it." My eyes went wide. I felt like a little kid again. I rushed over and sat down  
  
next to the tree, Elios followed and sat in front of me. I pulled the gold box from under the illuminated  
  
evergreen and pulled of a small note attached to it, "To my maiden, Merry Christmas, I love you."   
  
"Merry Christmas, my love, " I whispered back, but so lightly it was nearly an impossibility that he  
  
heard me. I slowly opened the wrapping and was surrounded by an incredible light. I fell calm and  
  
happy like I hadn't in so long, right at that moment...  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Merry Christmas day, everyone. Our big story this morning: a snowplow driver finds young,  
  
dead girl on a bench outside of a KFC. Doctors say that the cause of death was Hypothermia, saying  
  
"[it] had a quick effect on her because her immune system was damaged by malnutrition". DNA tests  
  
were taken from the girl- and this is incredible, it turns out the girl is our long lost heir to Crystal Tokyo,  
  
who apparently did survive the attack on the city late last year. We hope she rests in peace."   
  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: Okay, so it's not your average Christmas story and it took me a little while to get up, but that's  
  
becuase my internet was being evil yet again. Anyway, enjoy. I'll get Ch. 10 of UD up soon, promise!  
  
GIVE ME FEEDBACK PLEASE! 


End file.
